I Am Home
by heavenlygothicgirl
Summary: i short sappy one shot that vampygurl402 asked me to write. sorry its not very smutty but i just couldn't get in the mood. please enjoy though! and spread the word of this wonderful pairing!


We had set sail about thirty minutes ago and I can't get him out of my head. I'm in my captain's quarters, trying to find the next heading but my compass keeps pointing back to the port where he is. Sure we had a night together but we were drunk and I'm sure we both haven't had any in a while. So why can't I stop thinking about him. His laugh, his smile, his eyes, its driving me crazy. I throw my compass across the room.

"Damn it." I hiss. This has never happened before so why now? I feel like the farther I go the harder it is to breathe. Taking a deep breath to steady myself and a gulp, which is the whole bottle, of rum I go out to tell the crew the new orders. Once outside I see everyone has readied the Black Pearl for a long journey. They look at me for the heading and I growl a bit in frustration. "Turn around." Jaws drop. "On the double! Get those pathetic legs moving!" I bellow in rage. They all get the ship ready to turn around. I head back into my chambers but Gibbs comes with in a fuss.

"What is going on Jack?" I sigh and know I can't think of a reasonable lie so settle on the truth.

"My compass is telling me to go back." He looks quite confused at first then he looks to connect the dots.

"It was one night Jack." I nod.

"I thought it was too but I can't breathe knowing I'm leaving him." Gibbs sighs but says ok and leaves to make sure the crew are doing their jobs. I massage the bridge of my nose and grab the bottle of rum. "Why is the rum always gone?" I drop it and focus on breathing till we get to port which feels even longer than when we left. When we get there I leave the ship without a word to the crew who are whispering amongst themselves. I walk the path to his little house that seems to be ingrained in my mind from so many visits, a few of them to hide. I feel that once I reach his door, days have passed but I know I'm just being stupid. Debating on whether on not to knock I decide to knock. It takes a few minutes but when he opens it I see a very down cast look until he sees it's me, then anger that is suppressed into a mask of indifference.

"What do you want Jack?" I smile a bit shyly I will admit. I don't really know what to say.

"Can I come in?" his eyebrow lifts in disbelief probably. He opens the door for me after a few seconds. I walk in trying to be surer of myself. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow damn it!

"What do you want?" He asks again. Just then, I finally see him fully. Will Turner. The young man who stole a pirate's heart, my heart. I reach out to caress his face like the treasure I now understand he is. Will Turner. I want to repeat it over and over again. He looks at me expectantly, letting me hold his face tenderly.

"I want you William. You're the one treasure I can't live without." His mouth falls open slightly a bit shocked by my straight forward response. I lean in quickly and capture his open mouth, slipping my tongue in gently. I hold him close to me for a few moments then I let him go to see his response. He looks incredulously at me then smirks. That knowing smirk that usually means he has me where he wants me.

"What took you so long Jack?" He laugh lightly.

"Well my ship got attacked by some mermaids as I came back to you so-" he pulls me to him by my pants and kisses my neck playfully.

"Yea sure, that's just as believable as you sailing on turtles."

"That is completely true William." He nips my neck leaving a mark that is borderline a cut. I look at him surprised but mildly pleased.

"Leave me again and I'll hang you myself." I let my fingers comb through his hair gently then pull just enough to make him expose his neck.

"No need to worry about that. You are mine now. You will sail with me forever." He hums in response exposing his neck a little more in encouragement. I comply happily planning to just lay in bed with him for the rest of the day after a bit of fun.

**A/N: so this is my first Jack/Will fic. Sorry for no smutt but I felt it might cheapen my attempt at a pure moment of love. I've come to love the gentle loving moments most. So please review favorite of flame me if you want. Just know that if you do flame I will most likely laugh at you if you are rude about it. There is a difference between a critique and a rude remark. So my lovely reader thank you for reading and hopefully I'll be back soon.**


End file.
